Up In the Air
by captainofswans
Summary: <html><head></head>Emma Swan met Lieutenant Killian Jones on a plane-and from then on, everything she knew about her life was up in the air.</html>
1. Up In the Air

A/N: I got this amazing prompt on Tumblr to write an airplane AU, and I got super carried away. I'm thinking this might have up to 8 chapters, but it's looking more like 6 or 7, including the epilogue.

But, knowing me, that could change, haha.

Anyways, enjoy!

Listen to: 'Little Numbers' by Boy, 'She Lit a Fire' by Lord Huron, and 'Charms' by Abel Korzeniowsky.

* * *

><p>Emma was glad that grumpy old lady gave up her seat to a soldier.<p>

She still hadn't seen anyone in fatigues board yet, so she settled in, closing her eyes once before glancing out the window.

She couldn't wait to see her son. He was staying with his father for the time being (while she was away on a call), but his time in New York was up, so Emma was going to retrieve little Henry.

"Anyone sitting here, lass?" A thickly accented voice asked, causing Emma to glance up.

God, he was beautiful. Deep, blue eyes (like the sea), dark hair shaped perfectly, and just the right amount of scruff. He was thin, but it was clear that he was toned (Emma couldn't help but notice his arms). There was something peculiar, though-he was missing a hand.

"Uh, no, this is yours." Emma smiled, looking back down to her book in an attempt to clear the red from her cheeks.

It was quiet as he situated himself, until he finally sat down with a sigh.

"Lieutenant Killian Jones." He said, causing Emma to look up to him, catching his sweet smile.

"Emma Swan." Emma grinned, shaking his hand.

"Swan-that's a lovely name." Killian smiled, causing Emma to chuckle.

"Yeah, it's alright, I guess." Emma replied.

"What brings you to New York, love?" He asked casually, making Emma's heart flutter.

"I'm picking up my son from his dad's house." Emma sighed.

"You have a son?" Killian smiled.

"Yep." Emma nodded.

"I'm sure he'll be delighted to see you." Killian offered.

"I hope so." Emma spoke with a tight smile, "He wanted to spend a few more days in New York, so we're staying in a hotel for a few nights."

"Ah. New York is quite the city." Killian smiled.

"What about you? What brings you to New York?"

"I'm visiting my older brother." He replied quickly, "I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Oh."

"May I ask what you're reading?" Killian asked curiously, gesturing to her novel.

"It's called 'The Art of Fielding'." Emma smiled, handing it to him to let him see it, "It's really good-it's about college kids playing baseball."

"Ah." Killian replied, impressed, "I'll have to give it a shot."

He handed it back to Emma, making her grin and tuck some hair behind her ear.

"If you want to borrow it for the flight, you can." Emma offered, handing him the book back.

"Are you sure? I know you were reading it-"

"It's fine, really." Emma smiled, "I'll probably finish it on my flight back to Boston, anyways."

"Boston?" Killian asked, taking the book.

"Yep," Emma sighed, "That's where I'm living for the time being."

"Ah." Killian nodded.

"What about you?"

"I'm kind of floating right now... I'm hoping to stay with Liam, my brother, for a while." Killian said.

"Really? You're staying in New York?" Emma smiled.

"Aye," He chuckled, "Perhaps I could talk you into having dinner with me one night, while you're in town?"

"Perhaps." Emma grinned before turning to look out the window.

* * *

><p>Sometime during the flight, Emma accidentally fell asleep. And, not just anywhere-she fell asleep on Killian's arm. She carefully opened one eye to see Killian clearly intently reading. His brow was slightly furrowed in concentration, his fingers drumming on the side of the book as he read. Emma shifted her focus to his stumped arm, taking a deep breath as she noticed the marred skin.<p>

She assumed he'd suffered the injury during battle, but she didn't want to ask. It seemed too personal for someone she'd just met.

The lady over the intercom said they were about to land, so Emma sat up, rubbing the side of her head like she'd just woken up.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." Killian chuckled, closing the book.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Emma apologized.

"It's fine, lass." Killian smiled, "Did I make a good pillow?"

Emma blushed before answering.

"You actually did." Emma giggled, "Thank you."

"Of course, milady."

Emma couldn't keep that giggle in, diffusing it by glancing out at the night sky.

"Here's your book back, by the way." Killian offered, "It's pretty good so far."

"Yeah?" Emma smiled, glancing from the book, then back to him, "If you want to borrow it, you can. I've read it before."

"I can't do that, I-"

"We are meeting for dinner while we're in town, aren't we?" Emma grinned, meeting his eyes again, "You can just give it to me then."

She watched his lips curl into a smile before dropping his head with a chuckle.

"Of course." Killian replied, "Have you got a pen?"

"Okay, one condition-you cannot write in my book." Emma warned, causing him to laugh and roll his eyes.

"I was going to write my number down for you." Killian smiled, setting the book in his lap before pulling his phone out and handing it to her, "But, seeing that you ruined my romantic moment-"

"Oh, please," Emma giggled, handing him her own phone, "You were asking to borrow a pen to write your number on my hand."

Killian chuckled and typed his number into her phone, just as she typed hers into his.

"No midnight texts, okay?" Emma smiled, handing his phone back.

"What if the book ending totally sucks?" Killian asked with a smile before giving her phone back.

"You'll just have to wait until the morning." Emma smiled.

"I'll try, but I make no absolute promises, love." Killian replied with a cheeky grin, making Emma giggle.

"As long as you try." Emma grinned.

* * *

><p>The plane landed, and the two walked together to the baggage claim. They waited for their bags, and once they got them, Killian hailed a cab for Emma before himself.<p>

"Thank you, Killian." Emma smiled as he hauled her suitcase into the trunk.

"Of course, love." Killian chuckled, shutting the trunk.

"I'll let you know when I'm free this week." Emma offered as he opened the door.

"No rush, lass. I'll see you later." He smiled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her cheek. She closed her eyes as he did, her cheeks warming at the touch.

"Goodnight, Swan." He whispered.

"Goodnight, Jones."


	2. For Henry

_A/N: Hey, guys! In advance, sorry this chapter is largely Neal and Emma. I kind of had to lay out the background stuff, even though I don't want to. It needs to be here, and I promise it'll make more sense later._

_Listen to: 'Sleep' by Azure Ray._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>As soon as the cab brought her to Neal's apartment building, she sighed and slipped out. She grabbed her suitcase and walked up to the front door, closing her eyes with a deep breath before pressing the button to call him.<p>

"Emma?"

"Yep." She sighed.

"Come on up." He replied, and Emma sighed again at the subtle click of the door. She pushed the door open and dragged herself in, pulling her suitcase behind her.

The apartment building was dingy at its best, and though Emma knew Henry didn't care, she still didn't like that he had to spend a whole week there. She walked over to the elevator (though, the building was so old that it was really a lift) and pressed the up button. Exhausted couldn't even describe how she was feeling, her bones aching even as she just stood there.

Just before the elevator came, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She rolled her eyes, assuming it was Neal.

She was so wrong.

_Just wanted to wish you one last goodnight, love. I'm glad I was seated beside you on the plane-you were a delight. I hope we're still on for dinner some time?_

Emma grinned madly at the text, holding her phone to her chest like a teenager. The elevator finally came, and she focused just long enough to step in and press the four button before getting back to her text.

_Emma: You think I was a delight? You should have seen the lady who gave you that seat. I thought she was going to rip my face off. _

_E: And, yes, we're still on for dinner. I need to ask my son's father when he's not doing anything, so I don't have to bring Henry._

_Killian: The lad can come, if he'd like to!_

_E: Tried that once. Didn't work._

_K: Ah, well. Just let me know, then, I suppose._

_E: I will._

_K: Goodnight, Emma._

_E: Goodnight, Killian._

Emma smiled as she stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall to Neal's apartment. She hadn't realized until then just how happy she was to see her son. She too-happily rapped on the door, swaying as she waited.

The door finally opened, revealing the ever-unchanging Neal. No real surprises-he still looked vaguely like he needed a shower.

"Hey." She spoke softly.

"Hey yourself." He spoke with an easy grin, "How was Florida?"

"Not quite as sunny as they say." Emma noted, glancing around him to find Henry.

"The kid's sleeping. He fell asleep watching Peter Pan. Again." Neal chuckled.

"Of course." Emma smiled, tucking a curl behind her ear as he let her in, "Oh, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Emma asked, earning a skeptical look from him.

"Nothing, why?"

"I need you to watch Henry."

"Why?" He asked, as if he were offended.

"It's none of your business."

"Are you seeing someone, Emma?" He asked, raising a brow.

"No, I'm not." Emma deadpanned, "It's... work stuff."

"Which is code for you've got a date."

"You know what? So what if I've got a date?" Emma snapped, "This? This is no longer a thing."

"I know that, Emma. I'm not stupid." He replied, "But, don't you think dating is a little... weird, with Henry around?"

"That hasn't stopped you."

"Tamara and I are really serious, Emma."

"And you're saying I can't have a serious relationship. Great." Emma nodded, slipping around him and walking to the couch, finding Henry lying the length of it (god, he was getting so big-though, it was a pretty small couch), slightly snoring.

"Emma, that's not what I meant."

"I don't care." Emma spoke, raising both of her eyebrows, "Can you please watch him tomorrow night?"

"Fine."

"You act like this is a chore." Emma said, "He's your son-the least you could do is try to pretend like you enjoy spending time with him."

"I do, Emma. Otherwise, I wouldn't offer to do this." Neal rebutted, making Emma roll her eyes and gently bend down beside Henry. She smiled and carefully brushed back some of his hair (she needed to get it cut again), waking him.

"Hey, kid." Emma smiled, "I'm sorry to wake you up, but we've gotta go check into the hotel."

Henry smiled a little, leaning forward to hug her sleepily. She giggled and pressed a kiss behind his ear before gently tugging away.

"Ready to go, kid?" Emma asked as he sat up.

"Mm." He nodded.

"His bag's all packed." Neal added.

"Where's Peter?" Henry asked, looking around for his beloved doll. Emma grinned and picked the fallen doll from the floor, handing it to him.

"If you can put your bookbag on, I'll carry you downstairs." Emma smiled.

Henry got off the couch, moving around her to grab his bookbag. Once he had it on his back, he climbed onto Emma's back, making her groan.

"Getting heavy, kid."

"I am six." Henry added, making Emma laugh.

"I know-you get taller every day, kid." Emma giggled, walking by Neal, "I'll bring him by tomorrow night around six, okay?"

"That's fine. I'll be here." He replied with a quick smile, "Night Henry, night Emma."

"Night, Papa!" Henry exclaimed as Emma hauled her suitcase (and son) out the door.

"How was your stay with your dad?" Emma asked.

"Really good. He took me to Central Park, and the museum with the big blue whale, and the big toy store!"

"Wow, it sounds like you guys had a packed week." Emma smiled as she stepped into the elevator.

"Mm." He replied, and Emma could feel him nod against her shoulder.

"Well, we'll get you and Peter to the hotel, then we can get some rest."

Henry nodded again, growing quieter by the moment-Emma knew he was tired (though, his tired was nothing compared to hers).

* * *

><p>Once they were checked into the hotel and mostly settled in, Henry was out. It was well past midnight at this point, so Emma was rushing to get her makeup off and ready for bed. As soon as she was comfortable, she got a text.<p>

_That. Book._

She giggled, shaking her head.

_E: I thought we decided on no midnight texts?_

_K: I'm sorry, but I had to. Thanks for letting me borrow it-it's great._

_E: Glad you liked it._

_E: Oh, by the way, I'm free tomorrow night, after six._

_K: Really?_

_E: Yep._

_K: I'll make a reservation in the morning-what kind of food do you like?_

_E: I'm down for most anything._

_K: Alright. I'll let you know the time and place tomorrow._

_E: That makes it sound like it's some kind of secret mission._

_K: You never know-it might be._

_E: I'll be sure to bring my stilettos._

_K: Do they have lasers in the heels?_

_E: If that'll help you sleep at night, sure._

_K: Perfect._

_K: Well, I won't keep you long. I just needed to tell you how much I love that book. Baseball is about the only American sport I can handle._

_E: I'm glad you did-we'll have to talk baseball tomorrow._

_K: I'm counting the minutes._

_E: Goodnight, Killian._

_K: Goodnight, Swan._


	3. Breaking Walls

_A/N: Hello! This part is really long, sorry! Also, sorry about all of the Neal stuff in the previous chapter-he's kind of just a part that comes up... later._

_I don't remember exactly what I listened to, but I know it was a lot of instrumentals._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Killian found himself pacing around Liam's apartment in the morning, waiting for Emma to text him.<p>

"You know," Liam grinned from the couch (his mouth full of cereal), "You can text her."

"I know, but... I don't want her to think I'm some crazy, stalker-guy." Killian replied, stopping in his place.

"You won't-you told her you'd make reservations in the morning. Well, guess what? You made reservations, and it's in the morning. You ought to let the woman know." Liam smiled, setting his bowl of cereal on the table, "I'm surprised-you're usually pretty suave about women."

"Emma's different, Liam." Killian sighed, rubbing his hand down the side of his face, "She's not... She isn't like other women I've dated. I mean, we're technically not dating, but-"

"Text the damn woman, Killian, before you combust." Liam laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

"Liam-"

"Don't 'Liam' me! Just text her!"

_Emma?_

"What'd you say?"  
>"I, uh, asked if it was her."<br>"You what?" Liam groaned, rising up off the couch and grabbing his phone, "Wow, you suck at this."

"Liam!"

"God, you'd be lucky if-" Liam stopped as Killian's phone buzzed, smiling at the text, "You're so lucky."

"What? Liam, give me my phone back!" Killian shrieked, grabbing the phone from his brother's hand and reading the text.

_Yep, that's my name. Or, as you seem to prefer, Swan. What's up?_

"Text her back!"

"I'm working on it, hold on!" Killian exclaimed.

_K: I just wanted to tell you I've got reservations for seven for the two of us at Heartland Brewery. It's an American restaurant, if that's alright._

_E: Oh, that sounds perfect._

_K: Are you sure?"_

_E: Yes. Absolutely perfect. If I can get a burger, we're in good shape._

_K: You're a burger girl?_

_E: You're surprised?_

_K: Not really, just... well, yeah, I guess so. You don't seem the type._

_E: I'm probably a lot different than what you'd expect._

_K: Good. I love a challenge._

_E: I'll see you at seven, then?_

_K: Let me at least pick you up at the hotel tonight?_

_E: You don't have to do that._

_K: It's totally fine. Where are you staying?_

_E: The Hilton Garden Inn, off of 54th._

_E: You really don't have to pick me up, though._

_K: It's the least I could do._

_E: Thank you._

_K: I'll see you at six-thirty, then?_

_E: Sounds perfect. I'll see you, then._

"Well done, little brother. I'm impressed." Liam grinned, "You've matured a lot since I've last seen you. It's refreshing."

"I told you-she's different."

"I can tell-wait, do you have anything to even wear tonight?"

He knew he was forgetting something.

"Oh, god, no, I don't." Killian groaned.

"Well, luckily for you, I'm a businessman. All I own are nice clothes."

"Are we the same size?"

"No, I don't think so, but we'll make amends."

"Do you know how to sew?"  
>"Nope, but the lovely old lady below us does." Liam grinned, "Let's go pick a good color for you."<p>

Killian was in way over his head.

* * *

><p>By the end of the afternoon, Killian had a well-fitting, flannel shirt, a slim pair of khakis, an Italian watch, and a pair of desert shoes.<p>

"Do I look alright?" He asked before leaving.

"Would I let you go if you didn't?" Liam chuckled, "C'mon, go swoop your Swan off her feet."

"Liam-"

"Text me ahead of time if you're bringing her back here, yes?"

"Oh my god. I'm leaving now." Killian sighed, slipping out the door nervously. He hurried down the stairs and out the front lobby door, glancing around for a taxi.

He waved down a taxi quickly, slipping in and giving the driver the address.

_I'm on my way._

He bounced his knee nervously as they drove through the city in the stop-and-go traffic.

_E: I'll be waiting downstairs for you._

_K: Is it weird for me to be excited?_

_E: You, too?_

_Killian smiled before texting back._

_K: Good._

_E: Henry's dad just picked him up-how far are you away?_

_K: Probably five minutes._

_E: Okay, I'll be ready!_

_K: Meet you in the lobby?_

_E: Perfect._

* * *

><p>Killian took a deep breath as the cab pulled up in front of the hotel. He cautiously got out, tipping the cab driver. Killian made sure to check his reflection in the window, taking a deep breath before finally walking into the lobby.<p>

He lost his breath entirely when Emma rose from one of the couches and made her way over. She was absolutely stunning-and wore a slim-fitting, red dress, accentuating her curves, paired with only simple black stilettos.

God, she was gorgeous.

"Emma, you look stunning."

"Really?"

"Aye," He smiled, "You cut quite the figure in that dress."

"Thank you." Emma spoke with a sweet smile, her cheeks visibly reddening, "You look handsome, like this. Not that you don't in your fatigues, but, this is just... New."

"Thank you." Killian chuckled, hold his hand out for her, "Our carriage awaits."

Emma giggled and took his hand, following him out of the lobby.

"I hope you don't mind a cab."

"Of course not. I've gotten pretty used to riding in them." Emma smiled as he hailed one. He waited for it to slow down before opening the door for her.

"Thank you." She spoke with a small smile as she slid in. Killian made sure she was fully in the car before gently shutting the door and hurrying around the other side. He slipped in beside her before leaning forward to tell the driver where to go.

"So, how was your day?" Killian smiled, making Emma giggle.

"It was fine. I didn't realize how much I missed Henry until this morning when we were playing cards." Emma grinned.

"He plays cards?" Killian chuckled, "How old is he?"

"He just turned six last month."

"Oh, wow." Killian smiled, "I bet he's a great kid."

"I love him." Emma spoke simply, "He's been the constant in my life, and I... I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I'll have to meet the young lad sometime."

He smiled at Emma's giggle as she shook her head.

"What?"

"Nothing, I... Most guys aren't too thrilled to find out I have a son." Emma admitted, meeting his eyes.

"I'm not most guys, Emma." He grinned, nudging her, "In all honesty, that doesn't put me off in the slightest."

Emma opened her mouth to speak, then simply closed it with a smile.

"So, what exactly is it that you do, Swan?" Killian smiled.

"I'm a bail bonds...person." Emma spoke with a huffed laugh.

"Oh, I bet that's fun."

"It certainly is interesting." Emma smiled, then took a deep breath.

"But, you worry about your son." Killian offered her, causing to look over to him, "You're a bit of an open book, love. That, and I'm quite perceptive, for a Marine."

"So, you're a Marine." Emma smiled, making Killian chuckle.

"Aye." He grinned, "It should be past tense, though. You lose a limb, and that makes it a bit hard to fire a larger gun."

"Killian, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. I don't mind talking about it anymore." Killian assured her as the cab came to a stop, "Looks like we're here, love."

He slipped out of the taxi and hurried around to open Emma's door. He watched her cheeks flush again as she stepped out. He shut the door behind her, quickly tipped the driver, then followed her into the restaurant. He smiled as she glanced around, gently looping his arm through hers and bringing her to the host desk.

"We've a reservation." Killian smiled.

"Name?"

"Swan." He grinned when Emma couldn't keep her giggle in.

"Right this way." The hostess smiled, walking back towards the back of the restaurant.

Killian couldn't help but notice just how beautiful Emma looked-she was beautiful on the plane, but it was a different kind.

"Is this table alright?"

"Perfect. Thank you." Killian smiled, pulling out a chair for Emma. She sat with a smile as Killian walked around to sit across from her.

"Your server will be right with you."

"Thank you." Killian smiled, returning his attention to Emma.

This was going to be a great night.

* * *

><p>After they'd both received their drinks and ordered dinner, they sat in silence until Emma spoke.<p>

"So, tell me about you." Emma spoke curiously, swirling her wine in the glass.

"What would you like to know?" Killian asked in return.

"I don't know-I guess, for starters, where you're from, since your accent suggests not the US." Emma grinned.

"Ireland." He smiled, "I was born there, then moved here when I was, oh, I don't know... Ten, possibly?"

"What made you move?"

"My mother passed, and my father couldn't love there anymore." Killian replied, meeting her eyes, trying to decipher her expression.

"Killian, I'm sorry-"

"No, I'm an open book." Killian spoke with a tender smile, "Besides, it happened long ago. I'm kind of.. numb to it, now."

"So, it's just you and your brother now?"

"Aye, that it is." He chuckled, "Liam and I are close, though. We've always been close."

"That's good." Emma smiled.

"Do you have any siblings?" Killian asked.

"I'm sure you can take a guess at that."

"Want me to?"  
>"Shoot." Emma smiled, taking a drink.<p>

"I'd guess that, by your independence and strong will, you don't know your parents." Killian spoke carefully, noting Emma's expression-it seemed to be a mix between sorrow and surprise, "So, I'm guessing, no, you don't have siblings."

"How did you know that?"

"I have a way of finding other lost people like myself." Killian spoke with a sweet smile, "I like to think we kind of magnetize our way to each other."

"Do you believe in fate, then?"

"Aye." Killian nodded, taking a drink and watching her muse the thought.

"You know, I don't go on a lot of dates... It's hard for me to let people in." Emma said, and Killian couldn't tell whether it was a warning or a statement.

"Well, Ms. Swan, then I'll be honest with you-" Killian smiled, leaning closer, "I'm always up for a challenge, and if your walls are up, I'll work my hardest to help you take them down."

Emma stared at him, trying to read his face this time, making him smile.

"Don't believe me?" He asked, making her huff out a laugh.

"This will sound absolutely crazy, but Henry's got this idea lodged in his head that I have this superpower, where I can tell if someone's lying." Emma spoke with a small smile.

"Is that so?" Killian grinned, "What does your superpower say, then?"

"I think that's for me to know, and you to find out." She smiled, making Killian chuckle.

"Very well, then."

Later that night, after they'd had dinner and a few more drinks, they ditched a cab and decided to walk back to the hotel.

"Thank you again, for dinner. It was so good." Emma smiled to him.

"Oh, it was nothing. I'm glad you enjoyed it. That's one of Liam's favorite restaurants."

"Tell him that he's got good taste." Emma grinned.

"I will." Killian chuckled, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Were you afraid I wasn't going to?" Emma asked with a cheeky grin, causing Killian's cheeks to warm up.

"No, no, it's not that, I just..." He rubbed behind his ear, trying to figure out what exactly to say, "I'll be frank-I'm never nervous about dates. But this date? I was terrified."

"No." Emma giggled.

"Yes. Entirely and one-hundred percent terrified." Killian chuckled in response, "You're different, Emma. I don't know what it is about you, but you make my stomach fill with damn butterflies. I can count the amount of women who have done that on my hand."

Emma giggled, nudging him.

"Well, you do know how to make a woman feel special." She grinned, causing him to chuckle again.

"I'm glad you think so, Swan." He smiled, stopping in front of her hotel, "Well, it looks like we're here."

"Yep." She sighed, then looked up to Killian with a smile, "I have to go pick up Henry from his dad's tomorrow morning-would it be weird for me to ask you out on another date, while I'm still here?"

"Not at all." Killian smiled, "Though, usually the man does the asking out-but, I'm perfectly fine with the turning of the tables."

Emma laughed, nudging his side.

"Well, want to grab breakfast with me? There's a deli right around here, if you want to meet me there in the morning."

"What time, Ms. Swan?" He smiled, swaying just a little closer.

"Maybe eight? I'm picking Henry up at ten."

"That sounds perfect."

"I'll text you the address of it later." Emma smiled, "But, for now, I need to get some rest."

"Aye, I do as well." Killian replied, "Thank you, for indulging me tonight. It was lovely."

"Indulging you?" She grinned.

"Unless it wasn't." He smiled in return.

"Of course it wasn't-I wanted to go on that date just as much as you did, Killian. I wasn't doing it to be nice." Emma offered.

Killian felt his heart pounding in his chest at the prospect of potentially being in a relationship with this beautiful woman.

"I'll see you tomorrow at eight, alright?" She smiled, holding her clutch with both hands in front of her.

"See you then, lass. Thank you, again." He spoke with a sweet smile before turning on his heel, ready to call a taxi. He felt a hand tug at his arm before he felt a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight, Killian." Emma smiled.

"Goodnight, Emma."


	4. Silver Pool of Light

_A/N: Thanks for all of the support on this story, guys! I'm absolutely in love with this one, if we're being honest. I really am glad you all enjoy it so far!_

_Listen to: 'Suddenly I See' by KT Tunstall and 'Rather Be' by Clean Bandit._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Emma woke in the morning with a start, groaning as she hit the alarm clock that the hotel had provided. The noise finally subsided, so she rolled herself out of bed to start her day right-with a nice, hot shower.<p>

She walked into the bathroom, stifling a yawn as she closed the door and started the shower. She took a quick look in the mirror, jumping at her appearance.

"I must have slept hard." She mumbled to herself, setting her hand on her reddened cheek that was creased by the sheets or the pillow.

She shook the thoughts from her head and stripped of her clothes before getting into the warm water.

Emma purposefully took a long shower, letting the hot water run over her skin for almost twenty minutes.

Once she got out, she dressed in her usual outfit-a white tank, dark jeans, knee-high boots, and her favorite red leather jacket. She smiled to herself in the mirror and turned a little to see the full outfit before going into the bathroom once more and taking out her makeup.

She put on her usual eyeliner and mascara before looking in the mirror with a smile.

The last thing to do was dry her hair, so she grabbed the small hair dryer off the wall and got to work. Her hair, being as long as it was, took much longer than she intended to dry it, but when she looked to her phone for the time, she was just on time.

Emma was quick to toss her phone and wallet into her purse before hurrying out the door, flicking the lights off as she did.

As she hurried down the stairs, she got a text from Killian.

_I may be a little late._

Emma smiled before responding.

_E: No worries, I think I will be too._

_K: That makes me feel better._

_K: I'll see you in a bit, Swan._

_E: See you soon._

She walked at a quick pace through the hotel lobby, weaving in and out of people. When she finally made it outside, her phone rang.

"Jesus, everyone's trying to talk to me today." She grumbled, grabbing her phone and answering it, "Hello?"

_"Hey, it's just me."_ Neal answered.

"Neal, I'm meeting someone for breakfast-what do you need?"

_"I just-wait, you're meeting someone?"_

"Stop acting surprised when I say that." Emma spoke in an annoyed tone, raising her hand to hail a cab.

_"Is it the same guy as last night?"_

"Why the hell does it matter to you?" Emma asked, "You and I? We aren't a thing anymore."

_"I know, I just-"_

"What did you call for, Neal?" Emma interrupted, hurrying to get into a cab.

_"I just wanted to make sure you were picking up Henry at ten."_

"Yes, I am. Bye." Emma rolled her eyes, looking up to the cab driver, "Sorry. Could you go to that deli around here? I can't remember the name of it."

"I think I know what you're talking about, miss." He smiled, starting off in the right direction.

* * *

><p>Emma only waited at the deli for a few minutes before Killian strolled in.<p>

"Look at you." He grinned as she stood up to meet him, "You look just as beautiful as you did last night."

She quickly evaluated his outfit as well, smiling at what he picked.

He was wearing a blue tee with black jeans and a black leather jacket.

"You look a lot darker than you did last night." She teased, "But, I have to say, it suits you."

"Aye?" He grinned, "Well, what do you say I but you some breakfast?"

"I can get my own-"

"It's on me, love." He grinned, leaning forward to press his lips to her cheek before walking away towards the counter.

"You don't even know what I like."

"May I take a guess?" He smiled, making Emma huff out a laugh.

"Sure." She grinned, sitting back down at the small table and fiddling with her phone as she waited.

Killian came back a few moments later, sitting across from her with a smile and a tray of food.

"I guessed hot coca with whispered cream." He grinned, "And a croissant."

"You got it mostly right." Emma grinned smugly.

"What did I miss?"

"Extra cinnamon on the cocoa." Emma smiled, taking a sip of it regardless.

"Damn."

"I'm still impressed." Emma smiled, licking away the whipped cream from her lip, "How'd you know that?"

"You see, I'm quite perceptive." Killian reminded her with a cheeky grin, pointing to his head, "And, I happen to be very good at guessing."

Emma giggled at that, unwrapping her croissant and taking a bite of it.

"What do you get?"

"A coffee with just a little cream and sugar, and usually some biscotti." Killian smiled.

"Mm." Emma giggled.

"So, there was one thing we were supposed to talk about last night, but we didn't." Killian grinned.

Emma racked her brain for what he could possibly be talking about.

"Baseball, love." Killian chuckled, "I didn't want you holding your breath too long."

Right. Baseball.

"Oh, right. Duh." She giggled, cupping the mug in her hand, "So, favorite team?"

"Red Sox." Killian smiled.

_Damn it._

"That just ruined all of this." Emma giggled.

"What?" Killian asked, nearly spitting out his coffee.

"I like the Yankees. We can't keep this up." Emma teased.

"Wait, you don't like the Red Sox? You're from Boston!" Killian exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, my first baseball game was the Yankees, so I got attached!"

"Who were they playing?"

"The Red Sox."

Killian threw his hands up in frustration.

"But, but-" Emma defended, "-Derek Jeter signed my ball!"

"Wait, you have a baseball signed by Derek Jeter?" Killian asked, his eyes blown wide.

"Yep." Emma grinned proudly before taking another sip of her cocoa.

"I'm impressed." Killian chuckled, "Well, lucky for you, I won't hold your Yankees against you."

"Because I have a signed ball?"

"Because you have a signed ball." Killian smiled.

"Of course." Emma grinned, shaking her head.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you-I brought you a book to read, since you let me borrow one."

"Oh, you didn't have to do that."

"It's fine," Killian chuckled, digging around in his messenger bag until he found it, sliding it across the table to her, "If you want to understand me as a person, read it."

"'The Good Soldier'?" Emma smiled.

"Aye. It's an incredibly fast read, and it's a great book. Teaches you a lot about yourself." Killian mused as Emma looked at the back flap of the book, reading the description.

"I'll be sure to give it a shot." Emma grinned, before gasping at the time, "Shit, I have to go pick Henry up. I'm so sorry-"

"Don't worry, love. I understand." Killian spoke with a sweet smile.

"No, I feel terrible-we basically just got here."

"It's fine, I promise."

"God, Neal is going to kill me." She grumbled to herself, slipping the book into her bag.

"Neal? Is that Henry's father?"

"Yep, and he's a total asshole. I'm going to be so late." Emma sighed, hastily getting up and taking her croissant with her.

"Emma!" Killian called after her, and she heard his footsteps behind her.

"I'll text you later, okay-"

His hand pulled her to a stop by her wrist, before pulling her close.

Before Emma knew it, their lips were crashing against each other with an odd hunger Emma hadn't felt in years. She lifted her hand to cup the back of his head, her fingers gently mussing his soft hair.

His hand moved from her wrist to her side, pulling her closer into his warmth. She didn't want him to ever stop kissing her-it was invigorating, new-

"I'm sorry." Killian whispered as he tugged away, "I had to do that before you left. I know you aren't leaving for another few days, but, I didn't want to miss the opportunity while I had it."

Emma smiled and shook her head, setting her hands on the sides of his face before leaning up to kiss him once more.

"Thank you." Emma whispered, "I'll text you later, when things are less crazy."

"I'll be waiting by the phone." Killian smiled, hailing a cab for her, "Have a lovely afternoon, Swan."

"You, too." Emma smiled, "Say 'hi' to Liam for me?"

"Of course." Killian grinned, pressing a final kiss to her cheek before helping her into a cab.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she got in, closing the door and telling the driver Neal's address. She waved to Killian as he smiled to her, waving back.

This was bad. So very bad.

But, something in her heart told her it was so very right.

* * *

><p>She read on the way to Neal's finding herself giggling at a few parts in the novel. As soon as she arrived, she hurried to the door and buzzed up to him.<p>

"Come up." Neal's crackly voice spoke over the intercom.

Shit, he was not happy.

Emma opened the door cautiously, slipping in and hurrying up the stairs, ignoring the lift entirely. She shook her head as she glanced to her watch, knowing he'd be mad she was late.

Once she made it to his door, she was out of breath. She rapped on it and waited, pressing her hand to her forehead.

Neal opened it shortly after, an unamused expression drawn into his features.

"Thanks for watching him a little longer-I was going to be here-"

"But, you were out with that guy." Neal deadpanned.

"Neal, he's just... He's someone I met."

"On an airplane!" Neal spoke in a hushed yell, stepping out into the hallway and closing the door, "Emma, doesn't that seem weird to you?"

"He's a good man, Neal. And, I'm an adult-I can make my own opinions of people." Emma retorted.

"I'm just worried about Henry's safety."

"Henry's a big kid now-he can understand that I date, just like you did."

"Has he kissed you?"

"Why the hell is that important?" Emma snapped, "That is absolutely none of your business."

"Emma, if he-"

"I don't need you to baby me, Neal. I'm not attached to you, you don't govern who I see and don't see. So, don't make this about Henry." Emma snapped, pointing her finger at him, "Now, let me see Henry, please."

"You aren't going to see him when you're with Henry today, right?" Neal asked.

"Henry and I are taking the subway to the American Museum of Natural History, Neal." Emma spoke with finality, "Let me see my son."

Neal sighed and opened the door, and Emma sauntered in, walking to where Henry was doodling at the table.

"Hey, kid, what are you drawing?" Emma smiled.

"I'm drawing me as a baseball player!" Henry beamed, showing her the picture of what looked like scribbles. Emma smiled regardless.

"Looks great, kid." Emma smiled, "Want to go to the game tomorrow?"

"Yes, please!" Henry beamed.

"I'll have Uncle David get us tickets, okay?" Emma grinned.

"Really? Thanks, Mom!" Henry beamed, throwing his arms around her. She giggled and hugged him back before gently pulling away.

"Still up to go to the museum today?"

"Yes please! Can I bring my drawing book? I want to draw the elephants!"

"Of course." Emma smiled, "Why don't you pack all of your things up and we can go?"

"Okay!" Henry exclaimed, scurrying into Neal's room to grab his things.

Emma smiled at the picture, carefully adding the Yankees' 'NY' to what she assumed to be his hat.

* * *

><p>Emma and Henry spent their whole afternoon at the museum, and Emma was able to read quite a bit while she was there, and on the subway both ways as Henry slept on her shoulder.<p>

That night, she took Henry out for dinner, thinking of Killian for most of the evening. She'd gotten a response back from David, saying they had three tickets to the game the next day. Emma knew Killian would like to come, but was she ready to introduce him to Henry? She wasn't sure.

She thought of him all night, especially when she was reading. The book had one passage in particular that made her think of Killian-a passage that spoke of how it isn't the large gestures that make love possible, but the small idiosyncrasies. She started picking Killian's out as she read, noting the way his eyebrow quirked at her, or the scars on his marred arm, or the way his accent dragged out certain words-she started realizing that it was highly possible that she was falling for him.

He was going to be hard to shake.


	5. Day Game

_A/N: Sorry about forgetting to update this here! I've been trying to keep on top of it, but it appears that I've been slacking a bit on posting here. Oops._

_Anyways, this is one of my favorite chapters of anything I've ever written. It was so much fun, and I really enjoy where it's heading :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Killian couldn't keep the smile off his face as he rode back to Liam's apartment. He'd just kissed the beautiful Emma Swan-and she enjoyed it.<p>

He felt like he was positively floating.

"Now, that's a smile." Liam chuckled when Killian walked into the flat, shutting the door, "How'd it go?"

Killian smiled and walked into the kitchen, moving to the fridge to grab something to drink.

"Incredibly well." Killian spoke with a happy sigh, "She's perfect, Liam. You know when you just have a connection with someone?"

"Yeah." Liam grinned, rising up off the couch and walking to meet Killian in the kitchen, "Did you kiss her?"

Killian's cheeks went red, and he turned to look at Liam with a smile.

"You did!" Liam exclaimed, "Way to go, little brother!"

"Liam, I don't know what to do." Killian spoke wistfully, leaning on the counter and taking a drink of the water.

"About what?" Liam asked, "I think you've got something going with her."

"I know, and that's why I'm worried."

Liam furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head curiously.

"She leaves to go back to Boston the day after tomorrow. I don't know how well I can do long-distance, Liam." Killian sighed, "But, I don't want to let her go, either-she understands me in a way I don't think anyone else has before."

"Well, have you talked to her about it?"  
>"No, because we've only known each other for possibly three days." Killian sighed, rubbing a hand down his face.<p>

"Well, maybe you just need to get your mind cleared a little before you make a decision," Liam grinned, "Why don't we go down to the Hudson River Park? We could go to that weird sports complex that has, like, everything in it!"

"Alright, let's go down to the Hudson." Killian chuckled.

* * *

><p>The two spent the entirety of their afternoon by the river, stopping for dinner at one of the bars along the strip. Killian had forgotten just how much he loved spending time with his brother-he missed the years when they were living in a tiny, tiny apartment in Queens, barely getting by and goofing off all day.<p>

"That was fun, Killian-we need to make that a regular thing."

"Yeah, I miss going down there-we used to all the time." Killian chuckled as he slipped off his jacket and hung it on the rack.

"Is your phone buzzing?"

"Oh, shit, yeah." Killian sighed, pulling it from his jacket and answering it, "Hello?"

_"Killian?"_

"Emma?" Killian asked, waving Liam away as he tried to listen in on their conversation.

_"Hi... I have a question for you."_

"Uh, sure, what's up?" Killian replied, moving into his room and shutting the door. He heard Liam leaning against the door to try and listen in.

_"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to a Yankees game tomorrow afternoon?"_

Killian couldn't help but chuckle.

"With you? Of course."

_"Would you mind if someone came with us?"_

Shit, was she asking him if she could bring Neal?

"Uh, sure-"  
><em>"It's Henry, by the way. He really wants to meet you."<em> Emma giggled, _"If that's alright."_

"I'd love to meet the lad-as long as you're alright with it." Killian chuckled, "Who are the Yankees playing tomorrow?"

_"Your favorite."_  
>"No way."<p>

_"Yep. Must be fate, right?"_

Killian chuckled at that, closing his eyes with a wide smile.

"Aye, must be fate."

_"The game's at noon-want to meet at eleven, in front of the stadium?"_

"That sounds perfect." Killian smiled, "Thank you, for inviting me."

_"I figured it's our last day here for a while-might as well."_ She spoke hopefully.

"Right." Killian nodded, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning, then, Swan."

_"See you then, Killian."_

She hung up, and he smiled, holding his phone to his chest. He was falling in love so quickly and his heart could barely keep up.

"You're going to the Red Sox and Yankees game without me?" Liam shrieked through the door, causing Killian to laugh, breaking himself from his fantasy.

"Aye, I'm going to the game." Killian chuckled, opening the door to Liam falling into Killian's room.

"You've got to find a way to keep this woman around, Killian." Liam beamed, grabbing his arms in his hands, "She's literally the perfect woman for you."

"Liam, don't let me jump to conclusions, okay?" Killian sighed, "Believe me, I want this to happen as badly as you do-"

"Then, you've gotta fight for her!"

Killian shook his head with a smile before shoving his brother in commaradery.

"Help me find something to wear to the game tomorrow."

"Wow, you cannot dress yourself, can you?"

"I can, but you're better at it." Killian chuckled as Liam grabbed his arm and dragged him into his room.

It was about to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Killian left early that morning, making sure he was at the stadium on time. He sat on a bench, fumbling with his Converse as he waited for Emma.<p>

"Well," Emma's voice spoke amusedly from behind him, "Look who's early!"

Killian chuckled and turned around to see her and a small boy walking towards him. He rose to his feet, brushing the imaginary dirt off his jeans.

"Morning, Emma," Killian smiled, then squatted down to meet the boy's eyes, "You must be Henry."

"Say 'hi'." Emma giggled, mussing his short, brown hair. Henry simply stared, making Killian chuckle again.

"I see you've got Peter Pan with you." Killian smiled, pointing to the lad's plush toy. Henry's eyes lit up as a smile crept onto his lips.

"He goes wherever Henry goes." Emma smiled, "C'mon, Henry, please say hi to Killian."

"Hi." Henry spoke shyly.

"Hello, lad." Killian grinned, "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry, he's being unusually shy today." Emma smiled as Killian rose to his feet.

"It's quite alright." Killian replied with a quick smile.

"Well, should we go in and watch batting practice for a little bit?" Emma smiled, earning a nod from both Henry and Killian.

The three started into the stadium, and as they walked, Killian felt his hand brush against Emma's quite a few times-though, he wasn't sure if Henry knew about them, so he never took the chance.

"Do you like baseball, Henry?" Killian asked with a smile, finally tucking his hand into his pocket as they walked towards their seats.

"I love baseball." Henry smiled, letting go of Emma's hand and pulling something from his pocket. He handed the slip of paper to Killian, who unfolded it with a smile.

"Is this you as a baseball player?" He grinned, barely deciphering the image, but going along with it anyways.

"Yeah!" Henry smiled, "I drawed it yesterday.

"You drew it yesterday, kid." Emma corrected with a smile.

"This is really good, lad." Killian smiled, handing it back to him. He noticed Henry staring at his marred arm, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

"Why don't you have a hand?" Henry asked curiously, causing Emma to shoot him a glare.

"Henry-"

"It's fine," Killian smiled, bending down to meet Henry's eyes easier, "I'm going to tell you a secret that you can't tell anyone else, okay?"

"Okay." Henry nodded.

"My hand was taken by a crocodile." Killian smiled, "He was really mean, and I was trying to fight him off, but he wouldn't let go."

He stood up straight again, watching Henry's awed expression. He looked to Emma, who mouthed a small 'thank you'.

"Henry, we're in the same seats Uncle David gave us last time-think you can find them?" Emma smiled, pointing to the section they were in.

"Yes!"

"You've got your walkie-talkie in you bookbag, right?"

"Yeah!" Henry called as he skipped down the steps.

"I'm so sorry about that, Killian, I-"

"It's fine, really." Killian smiled, "I don't mind talking about it. Besides, he's a great kid. He's got quite the imagination."

"Thank you, for humoring him. He needs it." Emma spoke with a quick smile before leaning over to press a quick kiss to his lips.

"Any time, lass." Killian grinned, "Now, shall we join the lad and watch some baseball?"

"Sure." She smiled, taking Killian's hand in her own and dragging him down the steps of the stadium, to their seats. Killian saw the top of Henry's head as he sat, looking out at the field in awe. It was days like this that Killian missed being a kid, being so innocent.

"Thanks for saving our seats, kid." Emma grinned, sitting beside him. Killian sat on the other side of her, and didn't protest at all when she took his hand in hers.

"You look good in a baseball hat, by the way." Emma smiled to Killian, reaching over to adjust it a little.

"Thank you, lass. I'm quite glad you think so." He chuckled.

"I didn't take you for a scarf kind of guy," She teased, "But, I like it."

"Please, feel free to address my entire outfit." Killian chuckled, making her laugh.

"Sorry. You just surprise me every time I see you." Emma smiled, crossing her legs.

"I'm glad to provide a surprise."

"I can't figure out your style." She giggled.

"It's not much of one, if we're being truly honest." He chuckled, rubbing behind his ear nervously.

"Well, I think you've looked great the past few days." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

He watched her refocus on the batting practice, starting to talk about something baseball related. All Killian could do was nod-he was so entranced by this woman, and that's what scared him.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until later, in between innings, that Killian and Emma went to go get snacks. As they waited in line, Killian couldn't help but ask her about the book.<p>

"So, how do you like the book?" He smiled.

"It's so good." Emma spoke with a giggle, "It's funnier than I thought it'd be."

"Did you think I'd give you a sad book?"

"Well, no, but you never know." Emma smiled, "There's also a surprising lack of soldiers in it."

"Would you like a hint?" Killian smiled, earning a nod, "Edward is the good soldier."

Killian laughed as her face when from confusion to complete understanding.

"Wow, I'm an idiot." She giggled.

"No, no, you aren't," Killian replied, "It took me a few reads to understand that."

She looked at him with a curious smile before stepping up to order.

"Once you're done ordering, it's on me." He whispered into her ear.

She turned to look at him with a smile, unable to stop him as he swiped his card.

"Thank you." Emma spoke with a smile, which Killian thought warranted a kiss on the cheek.

"Anytime, love." Killian smiled, helping her collect their food and walk back to their seats.

"Look what Killian bought you!" Emma smiled, handing Henry the pretzel that was nearly the size of his face.

"Thank you, Killian!" Henry beamed.

"No problem, lad." Killian smiled, sitting beside Emma and taking a swig of his beer.

"Perfect day for a ball game." Killian grinned, "It's a bit chilly, but it's otherwise quite nice outside."

"You know what's nicer?"

"What?" Killian smiled.

"The Yankees are beating up on your Red Sox." Emma grinned proudly, making Killian roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Killian smiled, "The game isn't over yet."

"Three innings won't save you." Emma giggled, nudging his shoulder.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, kid?" Emma smiled, looking to see Henry pointing at the Jumbotron. Killian followed her eyes, taking a deep breath as he realized that they were on the bloody Kiss Cam.

Shit.

"Emma, we don't-"

Before he knew it, her lips were slammed up against his, her hands cupping his cheeks. He chuckled and set his hand on her waist, steadying himself.

The crowd erupted around them, making Emma giggle and tug away.

"I suppose the whole world knows, now." Killian chuckled.

"I don't think I'd have it any other way." Emma giggled.

"So, you _do_ like my mom!" Henry exclaimed, making both Emma and Killian laugh harder.

"Aye, lad, I do." Killian smiled.

"Good." Henry smiled proudly, as if it had been his doing, getting them together.

Killian wanted nothing more than to be a part of something, to be a part of a family.

And it was looking like he'd finally found what he was looking for.


	6. Leave It At That

_A/N: Hello, loves!_

_Fair warning, this is a very short and very feels-y chapter._

_You've been warned._

_(Enjoy!)_

* * *

><p>After the game (which ended in a resounding Yankees win, much to Killian's dismay), Emma managed to drag both of them to Central Park for a little visit.<p>

Killian had suggested a carriage ride first, so they did that for a while before taking a stroll along the lake.

"It's so nice outside." Emma smiled, leaning into Killian's arm.

"Aye, it's beautiful." He grinned.

Emma couldn't even reply before her phone started buzzing in her pocket. She looked at it to see that Neal was calling. Killian gently squeezed her hand before hurrying ahead to grab Henry's hand and bring him to the ice cream stand.

"Neal, what do-"

_"What the hell are you doing?"_ Neal accused, causing Emma to close her eyes and move to sit on a bench.

"Neal, what are you talking about?"

_"You do know that your kiss with that man was on national television, right?"_ Neal snapped.

"What was I supposed to do? That's what the Kiss Cam is for, Neal."

_"Don't use that as an excuse-you're starting to fall for him."_

"Why is that a bad thing?"

_"Henry is only six-"_

"And he _loves_ Killian." Emma replied firmly, "Let me decide what to do with my son, Neal. He's mine before he's yours."

_"Don't do this, Emma."_

"Do what? Be happy?" Emma snapped, "You know what? It's time I got my own damn happiness without something ruining it."

_"He's not-"_

"Don't you dare start telling me what he is or is not. You don't know him, Neal."

_"You don't either!"_ Neal yelled, _"You met him on a plane three days ago! You don't know anything about him, Emma! What if he's a creep? What if he's using you?"_

Emma's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, her stupid, stupid insecurities arising again. She really didn't know much about Killian-aside from the fact that he was in the military and from Ireland, and that his favorite book was 'The Good Soldier'.

She swallowed hard, watching him buy Henry ice cream. She knew he was a good man, but-

_"Emma, if you don't let him go, I'll forcibly take Henry away from the situation."_ Neal warned, causing Emma to shake her head and cover her mouth with her hand.

"No, don't take Henry away-you're bluffing, Neal, just stop, please-"

_"You may have custody over him, but if I prove that it's unsafe for him, that custody will be gone."_

"No, no, Neal, don't take my son away from me, please. I love Henry, but I want him to have a family-and that's not you right now. You're his father, but he needs a dad. How am I supposed to find one if I can't date?"

_"Henry has me, and that's all he needs. Saying he needs something further suggests that you don't see me as his father."_

"You are, but Henry needs someone who's around all the time, who can really-"

_"And this guy you just met is him?"_ Neal scoffed, _"Please-he doesn't even have two hands!"_

That was a low blow, even for Neal. Emma shook her head before replying.

"You don't know him."

_"Emma, listen to me-"_ Neal demanded, _"Either you get rid of him, or Henry stays with me. Your choice."_

He hung up, leaving Emma in a fit of tears.

"Emma, love, what's wrong?" Killian's voice asked, and she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing." She sniffled, wiping at her tears and rising to her feet, "Henry and I need to go."

"But, we just got here, love."

"I know." Emma said, meeting his eyes as he stood, "And, this? This can't... Happen."

"Emma, what-"

"Here's your book back," She spoke with a sniffle as she dug it out of her purse, "Thank you for letting me read it. I loved it. But, I think we need to part ways after this."

"Emma, I don't understand."

"I'm sorry. This was stupid of me to do. I shouldn't have... I can't."

"Love, is this about Neal?"

"No, it has nothing to do with him." Emma lied, taking Henry's hand, "Have a nice life, Killian. I'm sorry."

Her lip quivered as she walked away from him, covering her mouth with her hand as Henry asked questions. She called for a cab to bring them back to the hotel, and once they were there, Emma laid on the bed and curled up.

"Mommy, why did we leave Killian?"

"It's a long story, kid." Emma sniffled, turning a little to face her son with a small smile, "It's complicated-but, maybe you'll understand it in a few years."

She brushed back some of his bangs as he clutched onto Peter Pan.

"Do you want to hold Peter? He'll make you feel better." Henry smiled, offering the toy to her.

"Thanks, kid. You're always looking out for me." She smiled, pulling him close.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after they'd ordered room service and Henry had fallen asleep, Emma's phone wouldn't stop buzzing. It was Killian.<p>

_Hey._

_Emma, please, can we talk?_

_I hate asking this, but was it something I did? Something I said?_

_Emma, please._

_Even if you don't wish to see me any longer, I'd hope you could at least tell me why._

Emma's heart broke at that, knowing that Killian was a good man. She knew that, given time, he would have opened up to her completely.

She was stupid to let him go-but there was no going back.

She'd made her decision, and in the morning, she and Henry would be on their way to the airport.


	7. No Question

_A/N: Wow, you guys._

_This is the last chapter before the epilogue._

_Hooooooly shit._

_I'm absolutely infatuated with this story, and don't be surprised if you see more of it in the future. It's become one of my favorites, and I'm sure that I'll be able to write a few things for the verse soon._

_Listen to: 'Rather Be' by Clean Bandit and 'All This Time' by OneRepublic._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Killian didn't speak a single word to Liam that night-he simply locked himself away and sat on the edge of the bed for hours, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.<p>

He tried texting her, and of course, she wouldn't respond.

Killian was running out of options.

He finally fell asleep after a long night of thinking, only to be woken with a nightmare-one that caused Liam to break into his room and turn on the lights.

"Killian? Killian, you're okay." He sighed, sitting beside him on the bed and pulling his little brother into his arms.

"I lost her, Liam, I couldn't save her-"

"Hey, it's okay. That won't happen. She's fine." Liam promised, rubbing Killian's back.

He'd had flashes of PTSD before, but never as terribly as that. It was like his life had fallen apart right in front of him, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"When does her plane leave?" Liam asked curiously, trying to get Killian's mind off of the nightmare.

"Ten, I think."

"Why don't you go after her?" Liam asked, tugging away and holding his brother's shoulders, "What have you got to lose?"

"Liam, I can't do that." Killian sniffled.

"Why not?" Liam asked, "If it can work for some schmuck in a rom-com, it can work for you."

Killian huffed out a laugh at that, shaking his head.

"I'm not that crazy, Liam. I can't just... I don't want her to hate me."

"That's the absolute worst that could happen." Liam spoke with a smile, "My guess is, she'll realize that you aren't giving up on her anytime soon, and she'll want to make it work."

"You really think so?" Killian asked.

"Yep. She'd be crazy to let you go, Killian. You're a great guy, and it's clear that you really like her." Liam said, "Go after her. Prove to her that you won't let her slip through your fingers."

Killian took a deep breath, nodding and running his hand through his hair.

"Thank you, Liam."

"Of course, little brother." Liam grinned, "Need me to stay in here, like I did when we were kids and you'd have a nightmare?"

"You don't have to-"

Liam didn't wait for Killian's approval before slipping under the covers and facing away from his little brother.

"Night, Killian. I'll make sure we get you to the airport before she leaves."

"Thank you, Liam."

"Anytime. Now, go to bed." Liam chuckled, causing Killian to smile and lay back down, facing the window.

He was going to get his Swan back.

In the morning, Killian was up and ready to go just in time, catching a cab.

"JFK, please." He panted as he got into the car, "And, if you know any kind of back way, please take it."

"The traffic is busy today, but I will get you there as quick as I can." The driver replied.

Killian was entirely too impatient as the cab went through stop and go traffic. He kept checking his watch, realizing that he probably should have left earlier.

* * *

><p>Once they made it to the airport, Killian paid him and darted out of the car as fast as he could. He really hoped Emma wasn't through security yet. As soon as he got in, he raced around the kiosks, searching for her beautiful golden locks. He considered calling her when he saw her, just passing through security. He stopped in his place, knowing he couldn't go any further.<p>

"Emma!" He yelled, hoping she'd hear him, "Emma Swan!"

She turned at his voice, her features softening when she saw him.

"Sir, can I please go speak with her? Just for a few moments." Killian pleaded.

"I'm sorry, only people who have a plane ticket can go past this point."

"Please, sir, I need to tell her that I love her." Killian spoke hopefully, "She has to know."

The man sighed and opened up the small gate, allowing Killian to run through.

Emma met him halfway, running straight into his arms.

"Emma, please give me another chance. Please don't let me regret losing you." Killian whispered, holding her tight and breathing in her shampoo.

"I don't want to run, but Neal-"

"I knew he had something to do with this." Killian sighed, tugging away and cupping her face in his hands.

"He threatened to take Henry away from me, Killian, and I-"

"If you give me a chance, I'll help you get through this. I know how much the boy means to you." Killian spoke with a sweet smile, "I want to be with you, Emma. I want to get to know you, I want to make this craziness work."

"I do, too, Killian."

"Then, please, tell me you'll stay." Killian said, "Not physically, since you need to go home, but-"

"Why don't you buy yourself a plane ticket and come with us?" Emma asked with a smile.

"Really?" Killian beamed, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

"Of course." Emma smiled.

"Oh, just kiss already!" Henry exclaimed, causing them to laugh nervously. Killian set his hand on her cheek, pulling her closer with his arm around her waist. Their lips collided, and there was more cheering around them than they'd expected, causing both of them to laugh and tug away.

"I'm late, anyways. We're probably not going to make the plane." Emma smiled, "Not with you holding us up."

"Your baggage is already on the plane-go, and I'll book the next flight, alright?" Killian smiled.

"Okay." Emma smiled, kissing him one last time before walking away with Henry.

"Thank you." Killian smiled to the security guard.

"Yeah, yeah." He spoke with a smile, "I'm a damn sucker for love."

"Right there with you, mate." Killian grinned, sauntering towards the kiosks.

His life may have been crazy the past few days, but he wouldn't have had it any other way.


	8. Epilogue

_A/N: Hello, loves! Wow._

_This is the very last chapter._

_I'm glad you all have enjoyed it thus far—I've loved writing it. It's a great story, and I think I'll be writing more about it soon._

_Thank you all again so very much for reviewing and favoriting and following this story—it means so much to me, and I love each one of you!_

_Listen to: 'Boston' by Augustana and 'Standing By' by Pentatonix._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Henry!" Emma called through her apartment as she walked down the hallway, "Almost ready to go?"<p>

"Yeah!" He called in response, flinging open the door.

"You're going to be cold in that, kid." Emma smiled, "Let's get you a jacket and a scarf."

She walked into his room and grabbed his peacoat, bending down to help him pull it on over the plaid shirt Killian had bought for him.

"And a scarf." Emma giggled, wrapping on of the scarves Killian had given him the last time they visited.

"Mommy, can we listen to Christmas music on the way there?" Henry beamed.

"Sure thing, kid. I'm sure Killian would like hearing it on the way back."

She ruffled his hair before walking out of his room. She heard him patter behind her in his boots, making her smile as she grabbed her red, wool coat from the rack. She flicked off the lights and made sure Henry was out before closing and locking the door.

* * *

><p>Once they made it to the airport, Killian was already standing under the awning, his breath showing in the air. Emma pulled to a stop in front of him, and he glanced up from his phone with an immediate smile.<p>

Emma hurried out of the car and around it to hug him tight.

"Mm, hello, love." He whispered in her ear, wrapping his warm arms around her.

"I missed you."

"I know-a month without you was quite difficult." Killian replied, tugging away as Henry tugged at his shirt, "Hey, lad!"

Killian chuckled and bent down to hug him, then lifted him up as he laughed.

"I see you've grown again!" He chuckled, "You'll be too big to pick up soon, lad."

"Never." Henry giggled.

"You keep thinking that." Killian chuckled, setting him down and ruffling his hair.

"C'mon, let's get back to the apartment." Emma giggled, "I'm sure you're ready for some food."

"So ready." Killian smiled, "Liam still thinks chicken Ramen noodles count as a good dinner."

"Even after I made you guys that pasta?" Emma giggled, picking up one of his bags and walking around to toss it into the trunk.

"Aye. He doesn't like cooking much." Killian smiled.

"Well, he seemed to like helping me make the turkey for Thanksgiving." Emma teased.

"That's because he was only helping-and, it was you. He adores you," Killian chuckled, "I need to watch out for him."

"Please," Emma scoffed as she got into the car, "He's like a brother."

"Are we talking about Uncle Liam?" Henry smiled.

"Aye." Killian chuckled, "So, what are you making me for dinner, lad?"

"I'm not making dinner-Mommy is!"

"Ah, that's right." Killian smiled as Emma started driving, "Wait, is that Christmas music?"

"I thought you'd like it!" Henry beamed.

"I love it!" Killian laughed, turning it up louder and singing obnoxiously loud, causing Henry to follow suit.

God, she loved her boys.

* * *

><p>After dinner was done, and Henry was passed out on the couch, Emma and Killian sat by the fire, on a blanket.<p>

"I can't believe we've been together for eight months." Killian smiled.

"I know. It feels like we met yesterday." Emma spoke softly, leaning into his arm.

"Speaking of which," Killian grinned, "I have an early present for you."

Emma furrowed her brows as Killian pulled out a small box from his coat pocket.

"What's this?"

"Well, we've been dating for quite a while now, and I thought... I thought this was the next step." Killian spoke with a simple smile, handing the box to her.

_Shit, is he proposing?_

She hesitantly opened the box, raising a brow at the house key inside.

"Killian?" She asked, looking up to him.

"Allow me to explain, love." He chuckled, "I know it's been hard on both of us-and, the lad-flying back and forth. So, I decided to amend all of that by renting an apartment here, in Boston. Just down the street, in fact."

Emma's jaw fell slack, looking back down at the key.

"You're..."

"I'm moving to Boston, love." Killian smiled, causing Emma to squeal and hug him tight.

"Killian, I love you." She whispered, squeezing his shoulders.

"I love you, too, darling. I may need help moving in... I don't have any furniture, and I think you're better equipped to help me." Killian spoke with a chuckle, tugging away and setting his hand on her cheek.

"How can you-"

"Well, you see, Liam and I were looking over our parents' wills a few months ago, and it turns out, they both left us quite a bit of money. And, considering I'm unemployed at the moment, Liam offered to give me the majority of it. He helped me find the place, and that money will go to the furnishing of it-so long as I can find a job here."

"Killian, that's... I'm so happy." Emma smiled, blinking quickly to stop her tears from following.

"Oh, don't cry, honey." He smiled.

"And, Liam's okay with you leaving?"

"Of course." Killian laughed, "Me leaving means he regains full control of his flat."

Emma giggled and wiped at her tears, nodding.

"We'll have to tell Henry in the morning." Emma smiled.

"Aye, of course." Killian grinned, rubbing his thumb along her smile lines.

"Thank you, Killian. You didn't have to do that." Emma whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Emma." He spoke softly, leaning forward to kiss her.

_A merry Christmas indeed_, Emma thought.


End file.
